bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 16
David Felidson and a run in with the Townies I was walking out of the music room today on the first day back after New Year's Break was over and to my suprise was this kid wearing an Aquaberry Vest outside the Princapal's Office. He had black hair in a crew cut. And he also was wearing a pair of blue jeans. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled down and he had brown Aquaberry loafers. This kid was shorter than I was, about 5ft 6in like Greg. He was getting his ass handed to him by Trent, Davis, and Wade right by the trophy cabinet. Since he was sproting an Aquabery Vest I decided to go over. Davis had him in a head lock and Trent was literallty kicking him in the ass from behined. I walked over and yelled at the 3 Bullies: "What are you doing to this kid?" Davis looked up and said: "Mind your own fucking buisness Malcolm!" I laughed and went over to Davis and grabbed his collar. I then punched him in the stomach and he fell down. The other two Bullies ran off and Davis ran off with them. I helped that kid up. He said: "Thanks I....I owe you one man." He had a slight British Accent like Derby. I looked at him and said: "Why are you weaing an Aquaberry Vest?" He looked up at me and said: "Well, my dad got it for me as school uniform. It's nice isn't it?" I nodded and said: "What about those gross jeans?" He said: "Becuase I didn't like the slacks alright." I asked: "You rich?" He resopnded: "You could say that, my father owns Feildson Motor Oil." I said: "Yea, I've noticed the signs around town." He nodded: "We relocated the buisness to Portsmouth, New Hampshire just north of Bullworth and we moved here and just got a house in Old Bullworth Vale the other day." We kept talking for a few more minutes until I saw someone run up the staris out of breath." It was Brian Davidson, a huge kid even slightly taller than Bif and I. He looked at me out of breath and said: "Malcolm....huh,huh....I need your help." I laughed but before I could say anything he grabbed my vest and said: "Listen you over fortunate pice of dirt, were all in trouble! I need your help taking out the Townies!" I pushed him away and said: "Why would I ever help you Brian! You and C-Money always messing with us!" He said: "Maybe this will change your mind." He pointed to the stairs behined him. Just then Parker walked up and told me: "Malcolm, he's not lying. The Townies have gone bezerk. They've already beaten the Greasers and taken their turf. And they keep stealing athletic equiptment from the Jocks. And the Nerds are afraid to even leave the Library...." I cut him off in mid scentence: "Woah, Woah, Woah. Your saying the Townies have done all this shit and now Brian is wanting our help, and your willing to give it to him?" Parker nodded. Brian said: "They're about to walk into Bullwroth Town as we speak! We gotta stop them!" He explained to me that only Parker would help him and the other Preps refused to even speak to Brian when he asked for their help. And the Townies were planning to take down the clique system at Bullworth. After some persuasion I said: "Alright, let's go." Then that new kid David grabbed my arm before I started to walk away and said: "I wanna help!" I nodded and said: "Alright, let's go." I got Two-Bitt anf Greg to come with us too. Parker, Brian, Greg, Two-Bitt, David, all came along. Tow-Bitt, Greg, and Brain got into Two-Bitt's Peyote and Parker, David, and I got into my PMP-600. We drove to Bullworth Town where the Townies were destroying buildings and wrecking cars and stuff like that. Two-Bitt and I parker our cars outside Dragon's Wings Comics and all 6 of us got out. I told Two-Bitt that him, Brian, and Greg should go take on the Townies by City Hall and Parker, David, and I will get the ones by the gas station and bridge to Old Bullworth Vale. Us three took off where we met Omar, Gurney, and Duncan were breaking a car with crowbars. I ran over to Omar and right hooked him in the jaw and he quickly fell over. He got back up and we went at it. Parker took on Duncan and started beating him badly whit a jab uppercut combonation. It was than I realized David wasnt a great fighter ad Gurney was punching him in the head while he lifted him up with one arm. After I finished off Omar with a hard overhead punch and Parker knocked out Duncan with a hard left jab to the jaw we went over to David who was getting the shit pounded out of him by Gurney. Parker and I grabbed Gurney and we threw hm on the ground. We kept kicking him and then I got on top of him and knocked him out cold with a hard punch to the face. Parker and I helped out David and I said as we were pulling him up off the ground: "You need to learn how to fight my friend." He just groaned and nodded his head. We lead the police to the three Townies we had just beaten up and they took them to the police satation. Parker, David and I went over to city hall where we found Two-Bitt fighting Otto and Brian beating the crap out of both Clint and Leon. Greg was fighting Edgar. We backed them up and pretty soon all of the Townies were all beaten up and put in jail by the police. When we saw Jerry he just ran off back into New Coventry in fear of us kicking his ass. We all looked around for a few minutes until we saw Zoe with a crowbar running at us. She was about to hit Parker over the head until Brian punched her in the face knocking her out cold. Two-Bitt screamed: "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Two-Bitt ran over to Brian and and started punching him. Brian said: "What the fuck is your problem Two-Bitt, she was about hit Parker with a crowbar!" I said: "Zoe is Two-Bitt's girlfriend." He kept yelling profanity at Brian. To stop Two-Bitt from hitting Brian anymore Parker and I held him back although he was screaming mad. We finally let him go and he went over to Zoe and sat down next to her and as she came to he picked her up and they got in his car and drove away. Parker, David, Greg, Brian, and I all talked for a few more minutes until we decided to guard around Bullworth Town for a while in case any of the Townies got out of jail or Jerry came back. I told Daivd that he could join the Preps if he agreed to lose the jeans and take Boxing lessons. He agreed. I learned that maybe Brian wasn't all that bad of a guy. Even if a poor kid would wan't to help the rich kids that he hates, maybe I could be more tolerant of him and that crazy pycho C-Money. Maybe. Category:Blog posts